


Meet the Parents

by examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, aged up yuri, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating/pseuds/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating
Summary: Yurio asks Victor and Yuuri to meet his boyfriend, Otabek. Hoping they'll approve of it. But Victor isn't too happy





	

With his arms crossed, Victor sat on the couch facing away from Yuri and Yurio. The only sound that could be heard was the tick tock of the clock on the mantelpiece. 

"I don't like it." He huffed. 

"You're being dramatic." Said Yuri rolling his eyes. 

Turning to Yurio, who looked as if he had shrunk in on himself over the duration of the conversation, Yuri placed a hand on the others shoulder. "We'd love to meet him properly, do you want to come over sometime this week for dinner?"

"He can eat with Makachin on the floor," 

"Victor!" 

Standing up, Yurio grew angry. "I didn't throw a fit when you two finally grew a pair and got together!"

"Yes you did. You throw a fit over literally anything, Yurio." Victor retorted, looking up to Yurio from his seat, humour void in his voice. 

"Alright you two, come on no-"

"Yeah well if I do, I learn by example!" 

Yurio walked out of the house, slamming the front door on his way out. 

"Well, that could have gone bett-"

As Yuri spoke, Victor had gotten up and slammed the bedroom door. 

"Oh jeez, what is going on? " he huffed, leaning back on the sofa. 

Minutes passed, and it became clear that Victor was brooding. Brooding Victor was not a fun Victor so Yuri dragged himself over to see if he can get him out of his strop. In all honesty, Yuri didn't understand the sudden hostility. At competitions, Victor had been nothing but friendly and polite towards Otabek, no indication or reason for him to dislike the younger man. 

Knocking on the door while pushing it open, Yuri poked his head through. "Hey there," 

He found the other lying down on the bed, on top of the covers. 

"Hm" Victor mumbled, the sound muffled by the sound of the pillow he was lying face down on. 

"He's got a point yknow. He learns by your example and right now you two are the split of each other sometimes," 

Turning his neck to face Yuri's direction, Victor's face screamed unimpressed. 

"You wanna tell me why you're so against this?" He asked, sitting beside Victor. 

Sitting up, to be eye level with Yuri, Victor sighed heavily. 

"He's too young." 

"He's 20 years old, this is completely normal."

"Otabek's too old." 

"You're older than me too, yknow." 

"That's different!" 

Yuri placed a comforting hand on Victor's neck, hoping to coax the real reason behind this reaction. 

"What's going on Victor?" He asked softly. 

Closing his eyes, Victor took a breath. "I don't know really. I feel very protective of Yurio, what if he gets hurt? What if Otabek is horrible? What if-" 

Understanding crossed Yuri's face as he hugged Victor. 

"You dramatic fool." Pulling back to face Victor. "There are so many what if-s you could put yourself through, so don't bother. He's a kid, let him do normal kid stuff. You can't protect him from everything," 

"I can try," Victor huffed. 

"You can't," he repeated. "Come on, you know Otabek. He doesn't seem too bad, if anything he seems like a good guy." 

Sighing in defeat, Victor swung his legs to hang over the edge of the bed. 

"I know you're right, but I guess this is a just a definite sign that my Yurio is growing up. He's never wanted my approval before, and I don't know, it feels too mature for him." 

Nudging Victor's shoulder with his own, Yuri felt his heart swell up at such an admittance. 

"You're scared you'll lose Yurio, you're so sweet." 

Rolling his eyes, Victor retorted. "Yeah, I know. I'm great," 

Rolling his eyes in return, Yuri sighed. 

"You were doing so well for a good minute there." 

Silence came over the two as they thought about the sour conversation with Yurio just 15 minutes prior. 

"So...." 

"So...?" Victor asked. 

"I'll invite Otabek round for tomorrow night?" 

"That's too soon!" Victor snapped his head round to face Yuri only to see his partner making his way out of the room. 

"Sorry, can't hear you..." he replied as he opened the door again. "...over this squeaky door. Oh dear, what did you say?" Shutting the door as he finished the question. 

For the love of god - Victor thought to himself. 

Just as he was about to lie back down, Yuri popped his head back into the room. 

"And apologise to Yurio," 

And with that, Yuri was gone again. 

Tomorrow isn't going to be fun - thought Victor and he laid himself down.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. Please leave a comment
> 
> Hope to add the dinner, if some people want to see it :)


End file.
